


thrill me

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Future Fic, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Valentine's Drabble-thon. Prompt: old fashioned date.





	thrill me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



The music is a nice touch, he admits. Daisy must have gone through his record collection to get some ideas of what he might like. And well, he hasn’t even tried to pretend the blindfold doesn’t thrill him. He didn’t do anything to hide his excitement when Daisy herself slipped the piece of cloth over his eyes and tied it behind his back., when she guided him from her office down the hallway to her room, her hands on his back.

The first thing he does is bump his knee against her desk - at least he thinks it’s her desk. Ouch. 

“Oh shit,” Daisy mutters and Coulson chuckles without a sound.

He hears the music as soon as he enters, and with the blindfold on he strangely smells the scent in the room more sharply. Not just Daisy’s familiar smell. Something new, that doesn’t normally belong here. Wine. Coulson smiles. She was seriously about this being a date.

Daisy grabs him by both arms, extra careful after the desk incident.

“I’m sorry my room is so small,” she says. “I thought about getting us some B&B action but I have to be on call anyway, in case this new anti-Inhuman group strikes again.”

“Daisy, Daisy,” he calls. It’s hard to talk to her without seeing her. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Part of the problem of trying to figure out a first date is the fact that the world doesn’t leave Daisy much room for anything that isn’t SHIELD, or Quake, and the many things those two names imply.

She places her hands on his shoulders. “Sit,” she says, pushing down gently and he trusts her, of course, so he sits down without fear there’s nothing underneath. His body is still a bit surprised to find her bed. Daisy laughs a bit - blindfolded the noise is ten times more potent, it goes through Coulson like electricity.

“Good choice of music,” he comments.

“When you suggested a proper date I thought… maybe I could do something nice for you,” Daisy tells him and she sounds a bit embarrassed, but he can’t see it.

He suggested the date. Yes. Because he wanted to have things outside SHIELD or _Quake_ , and he wanted her to have first times, and fun.

“Mmmm.”

He can’t think of anything Daisy might do for him that isn’t automatically nice in his estimation. She could have said that their first date would consist on eating pizza on her bed and Coulson would have thought it impossibly romantic. 

“I know you’re old-fashioned,” she adds. “I wanted to give you an old-fashioned date.”

He frowns, taking offence with that.

“I’m not _old_ -fashioned,” he protests.

“I meant it as a good thing,” Daisy clarifies.

Coulson tries to believe her - she’s not the only one riddled by insecurity here.

“Here, try this,” Daisy says.

She brings something to his lips. The cold edge of a glass. Then the smell. Daisy tipping the glass gently until the wine reaches his lips. 

“It’s good,” he says.

“I have no idea about wine, so I had to spend a few hours searching the net,” she says casually.

Casually, but the idea of Daisy sitting down to research a wine he might like is almost unbearably sweet to Coulson. It makes the sting of the arousal of the situation even sharper. She offers another sip. This time a little trickle of wine spills over his chin. Daisy catches it with her mouth and then - she kisses him, letting him lick the taste of wine off her lips.

“Are you going to take off the blindfold?”

“I don’t think you want me to do that yet,” Daisy says suggestively.

She kisses him again, and gradually, between kisses, she coaxes him to lie on the bed, her body above him but not pressing down on him. The lack of sight makes things feel almost simple for a moment, a mirage, where they are just two people in bed together, making out, and he can’t see Daisy or himself, so there’s not so much the shock of these past few weeks, of this new development where he no longer is Daisy’s mentor or boss or surrogate family (Daisy is still _family_ , of course, but it’s not such a clear-cut thing), he can almost forget all about who they are and their reasons for being scared of this, which are the same reasons for wanting this, and just focus on the moment, the moment where Daisy seems surprisingly (no, actually, not that much) attuned to some of his deeper desires just as her mouth trails an indecent trail from his lips to his jaw to his neck.

“I don’t think the blindfold is very old-fashioned, though,” he comments, while Daisy’s mouth explores the hollow below his neck. It’s disorienting, to be testing these mildly kinky waters with Daisy - it’s been a while, he admits - while Ella Fitzgerald sings a very old and sappy standard from Daisy’s speakers. Some song about some guy being “ _too marvelous for words_ ” - is that what Daisy thinks of him? The mere thought makes him fucking blush, and he’s glad he can’t tell if she is noticing.

“You’re old-fashioned,” Daisy says, her kisses now softer, more brief. “But you also like thinking outside the box.”

He smiles, wondering if she can see it, wondering if she has lifted her head to study his expression right now. It’s a bit thrilling, not knowing exactly what Daisy is doing or what her face is doing or what’s next. It’s certainly getting him in the mood.

She undoes a couple of the buttons on his shirt.

“Daisy-”

“Shh, relax.”

They still haven’t seen each other naked - fumbling in the Quinjet, in the back of the SUV, and a first time on top of her director desk didn’t leave much room for that kind of intimacy - and Coulson is not sure he’s ready for that. It makes him want to laugh bitterly, that he’s over fifty and not sure if he’s ready to let his lover see him naked.

“You’ll get your wine and dessert, just loosen up,” Daisy says. He has a vague memory of her telling him this before, but in vastly different circumstances. “Put yourself in my hands, so to speak.”

That he can do.

Daisy doesn’t go lower than above his interior t-shirt, as promised, and soon he relaxes into a shower of kisses along his collarbone. But then her hand moves down, slipping between the hem of his pants.

“That’s not going to loosen me up,” he points out.

“It will. Eventually.”

He groans out a laugh. Daisy likes dirty talk, and even though he knows it’s all façade, all defenses, Coulson likes it too. Trust me, she said, when she first brought up the blindfold. Put yourself in her hands, Coulson goads himself. What better hands? What better _hand_ , he thinks, chuckling, as she wraps her fingers around his cock. Another thing they are doing for the first time -

\- in that sense, _yes_ , this is a very old-fashioned date.


End file.
